Morí
by Erin Redfield
Summary: Songfic, triste, Duo no soporta que Heero se ausente.


Autora: //Lina Teshi//  
  
Letra: //Morí - Tranzas//  
  
Disclaimer: // Gundam Wing no me pertenece, ni tampoco la canción de tranzas//  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Escúchame bien Heero Yui, en ningún otro lado serás tan feliz como lo eres conmigo-  
  
Dúo gritaba a todo pulmón mientras Heero tomaba sus maletas y salía del pequeño departamento que habían estado compartiendo.  
  
-Ya lo veremos-  
  
Heero y él habían discutido una ves más sobre el comportamiento tan frío del estoico piloto y ni Heero ni Duo habían podido controlar sus comentarios el peor de todos fue mientras Heero cerraba la puerta.  
  
-Te odio Yui-  
  
-Yo no te amo-  
  
Esa ultima frase antes de que la puerta retumbara en todo el lugar, esa frase hacia eco en los oídos del piloto trenzado.  
  
-no... no me... no me amas-  
  
susurro el piloto antes de hundirse en lagrimas, antes de hundirse para no levantarse.  
  
3 meses después en la mansión Winner  
  
Quatre había estado cuidando de Duo después de que Heero lo había dejado, quien alguna ves había estado rodeado de felicidad y bromas, ahora parecía perdido en la inmensidad de su pensamiento.  
  
-Duo-  
  
-Heero?, eres tu?-  
  
-No Duo, soy yo Quatre, te traje tu comida-  
  
-No quiero nada, no tengo hambre-  
  
Duo se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, las ventanas eran cubiertas por una gruesa cortina y las luces permanecían apagadas, el ambiente lúgubre se comparaba con lo que sentía Duo muy en lo profundo de su alma, Quatre dejo la bandeja que llevaba sobre una pequeña mesa, pretendía acercarse a su amigo, pero opto por dejarlo estar solo un momento, tal vez necesitaba estar tranquilo.  
  
Quatre dejó la habitación y se encontró con un par de jóvenes que lo miraban preocupados.  
  
-esta bien?-  
  
-volvió a confundirme con Heero-  
  
-maldito, eso no se le hace a alguien más débil-  
  
en ese momento el teléfono suena y Quatre se encamina a contestarlo, se sorprende de ver a Heero en la pantalla del teléfono.  
  
-Heero...-  
  
-Él..., esta bien?-  
  
-No, te necesita, cuando vas a regresar?-  
  
-No lo se, aun necesito tiempo... necesito saber que es lo mejor para ambos-  
  
-espero que regreses pronto, las cosas no están muy bien-  
  
-pronto... solo no le digas que llame-  
  
y la llamada se dio por terminada, los chicos se encontraban en la cocina, y Duo estaba al pie de las escaleras, había oído lo que parecía la voz de Heero, pero cuando había llegado, Quatre ya había colgado, así que regreso a su habitación.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Y preguntas por mi, que como me va,  
  
Haber como tome tantas cosas que hable,  
  
De la soledad,  
  
Que si estoy bien o mal  
  
Que si puedo reír o si puedo llorar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
1 mes más  
  
Duo estaba en la cocina, había decidido salir de la habitación mientras los chicos estaban en su trabajo, la verdad había tenido cierta dificultad llegar hasta ese lugar, sus piernas no soportaban su peso, estaba más pálido, las bolsas bajo sus ojos eran grandes, no era ni la mitad del jovial Duo Maxwell.  
  
Estaba sentado en la mesa, observando un plato de comida, no tenia mucha hambre, pero el cuchillo llamaba su atención como la miel llama a las abejas, así que; sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó y acaricio su filo con la punta de sus largos dedos, y en un sencillo movimiento lo deslizó sobre sus muñecas.  
  
La sangre escurría con perfección sobre sus dedos hasta llegar al piso, en donde ya había gran cantidad de ella acumulada, entonces entro Trowa, seguido por Wuffei, habían decidido regresar temprano a casa, cuando lo encontraron casi inconsciente.  
  
-Duooo-  
  
-Kisama, Maxwell que diablos pretendes hacer?-  
  
Más Duo no hacia nada, simplemente se mantenía perdido en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Por suerte ambos jóvenes habían llegado a tiempo y sabían moverse rápido ante situaciones de emergencia, gracias a ellos Duo estaba con vida.  
  
Las siguientes semanas, pasaron lentamente, con Duo recuperándose, ahora no hablaba con nadie, se mantenía en su recamara, además no le permitían estar solo durante mucho tiempo, la verdad el ex-piloto Shinigami, se deterioraba día a día.  
  
-Duo, estas bien-  
  
-Tienes que comer, no puedes seguir así, solo te haces daño-  
  
pero no había sonido alguno que proviniera de él, el recuerdo de Heero se mantenía tan fresco como si hubiera sido el día anterior.  
  
- Yo no te amo-  
  
esas palabras seguían girando en su cabeza, sin dejarlo ver más allá del día en que había escuchado lo que parecía la voz de Heero al teléfono.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Y preguntas por mi, por curiosidad,  
  
Y quisiera decir, que te extraño a rabiar,  
  
Que ya no puedo más.  
  
Oh, se me pasara, pero ya no lo se,  
  
Yo ya no siento más.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Quatre entraba en la habitación de Duo como era usual para dejarle su comida y lo encontró hablando, por un teléfono móvil.  
  
-Yo estoy muy contento de que hayas llamado Hee-chan, te extraño-  
  
Duo se veía contento, pero apenas vio a Quatre despego el teléfono de su oído y lo guardo dentro de su bolsillo, la pequeña sonrisa que tenia en sus labios se borró, para volver a su ahora típico estado "mudo".  
  
-Era Heero?, por que no llamo a la casa, como esta, arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes?-  
  
-por que no damos un paseo Quatre-  
  
-me parece fantástico Duo, hace mucho que no tenías ánimos de salir a caminar-  
  
pero ya no huno respuesta de Duo, simplemente salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia fuera de la mansión, Quatre siguiéndolo de cerca, pronto se sentaron en una banca de un parque cercano, en un extraño impulso, Duo abrazo a Quatre, y este lo sostuvo con fuerza, talvez, las cosas no habían salido como parecían.  
  
-Duo?-  
  
pero Duo se separo del joven rubio, su vista perdida en el horizonte lleno de nubes rojizas y naranjas, cuanto tiempo habían permanecido en ese parque, ya casi iba a anochecer.  
  
-tenemos que volver a casa Q, Hee-chan va a llamarme-  
  
-en serio, entonces, démonos prisa,-  
  
Quatre parecía extrañado por el comportamiento extraño de su amigo pero le pareció magnifico que Heero fuera a llamar otra ves a su amigo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Por que ya no estoy aquí, morí,  
  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi,  
  
No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar,  
  
Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir,  
  
Soy el único muerto que puede caminar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Mientras Quatre preparaba la cena dejó a Duo con Trowa en la sala, cuando regresó Duo hablaba sonrientemente por teléfono.  
  
-Heero, te amo, cuándo volverás, te amo tanto, hoy salí a caminar con Quatre, Trowa esta sentado aquí en la sala, extraño tus besos, extraño que me llames baka, tienes que colgar, esta bien, regresa pronto-  
  
Quatre se aproximo a Trowa quien a su ves miraba intensamente al joven trenzado mientras este ya iba camino arriba.  
  
-era Heero, por que no quiso hablar con nosotros?-  
  
-el teléfono ni siquiera sonó Quatre... Duo... Duo no esta bien, el teléfono no... no sonó-  
  
los ojos del árabe se abrieron de par en par, su amigo estaba perdiendo la razón? No podía llegar a tanto, así que decidió probarlo por si mismo, siguió a Duo hasta su habitación pero antes de entrar lo escucho hablar con alguien.  
  
-Que bueno que regresaste koi, me hacías falta-  
  
Quatre abrió la puerta y entre la penumbra de la habitación pudo observar a Duo hablando frente al espejo de su cómoda.  
  
-Duo?-  
  
-Quatre, mira quien regreso, se que es muy frío, pero seguro que también quiere verte no es así Hee-chan?-  
  
-Duo, no hay nadie aquí, solo tu y yo, eso es un espejo-  
  
-tonterías, escuchaste eso Heero, que no estas aquí, que tontería-  
  
y Duo volvió a contemplar el espejo y continuo con su monologo frete a él, Quatre no pudo contener las lagrimas y salió de la habitación, fuera lo esperaban los reconfortantes brazos de Trowa.  
  
-esperaremos a que llegue Wuffei para comentar este asunto-  
  
unas horas después llego el joven chino, y después de comprobar él mismo lo que decían sus compañeros tomaron la decisión más dura de oda su vida, aun peor que estar en la guerra, encerrar a su propio compañero.  
  
Semanas después el trenzado luchaba desesperadamente por regresar a su habitación, forcejeando con sus compañeros para no ser separado de su espejo, los jóvenes del hospital psiquiátrico tuvieron que ayudarles a sacarlo de hay, Duo rompía en llanto mientras era encerrado en la pequeña habitación blanca, a Quatre se le partía el corazón  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Por que ya no estoy aquí, morí,  
  
Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi,  
  
No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor,  
  
Que es más grande que el sol,  
  
No tiene compasión, no preguntes por mi,  
  
Yo ya no estoy aquí...  
  
Yo ya no estoy aquí.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Trowa se preparaba para llevar a Quatre a ver a Duo, iban a llevarle el espejo de su recamara, ya que no había querido comer, dormir y no paraba de llorar pidiendo a que lo dejaran volver con Heero.  
  
-Duo... mira lo que te trajimos-  
  
-Heero, regresaste, sabia que no me podías dejar-  
  
Duo se abalanza sobre el espejo que Trowa y Wuffei cargaban hacia dentro de su suave prisión, Quatre se sentaba de tras de él para trenzarle su cabello, que hasta el momento nadie se había preocupado por cuidar, Trowa y Wuffei se mantenían de pie mirando a su amigo sonreír como antes lo hacia, sus ojos se habían iluminado al ver aquel pedazo de reflejo.  
  
-que bueno que viniste Q, mira que necesitaba que alguien arreglara mi cabello, no puedo dejar que Hee-chan me vea a si-  
  
-si, Duo, te veras impresionante-  
  
los chicos salieron del hospital, y cuando regresaron a la mansión encontraron a Heero de pie frente a una foto de los 5, volteo a verlos, con una pequeña sonrisa, su mal humor había desaparecido, llevándose con él los fantasmas que atormentaban su alma.  
  
-Hola a todos, donde estaban-  
  
todos lo miraban estupefactos, hasta ahora regresaba, donde había estado mientras su amigo se volvía loco, donde había estado cuando lo habían necesitado, cuando Duo lo había necesitado más.  
  
-Donde esta Duo?-  
  
nadie contestaba, pasaron varios segundos antes de que Quatre corriera a la cocina mientras sus lagrimas volvían a encontrar la salida, Trowa siguiéndolo de cerca, el único que permanecía inmóvil era Wuffei, al marco de la puerta.  
  
-que paso con Duo, donde esta?  
  
El tono de Heero comenzaba a cambiar a preocupación y Wuffei le contesto saliendo por la puerta.  
  
-si quieres verlo, tienes que venir conmigo-  
  
Heero no lo pensó ni un segundo antes de comenzar a seguir a Wuffei, pronto estuvieron de nuevo frente a l hospital psiquiátrico y minutos después frente a la puerta de Duo.  
  
-los médicos dicen que fue culpa de la guerra... tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad, si existe la culpa, entonces la culpa es tuya-  
  
Wuffei se retiraba de la puerta mientras Heero entraba a la habitación, cuando entro vio a Duo sentado en su cama, viendo profundamente al espejo y sonriendo, por un momento recordó todos los momentos en que lo había visto sonreír, esa sonrisa que había llegado hasta su corazón, comenzó a acercarse y le llamó.  
  
-Duo...-  
  
-quien eres?-  
  
-soy yo Duo, Heero-  
  
-Heero?, naaaa, que pretendes?, Heero esta aquí conmigo, no lo ves?-  
  
Decía Duo mientras apuntaba al espejo, Heero sintió que su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, Duo volteo a verlo de nuevo y le sonrió.  
  
-hola, quieres sentarte, te ves cansado-  
  
-si-  
  
-sabes Hee-chan siempre me dice que tienes que descansar cuando es necesario por que tu cuerpo es tu mejor arma-  
  
Heero recordó haber tenido esta conversación con él hacia ya mucho tiempo, se sintió turbado por cada palabra que escuchaba de Duo, decía incoherencias y no tenia noción del tiempo ni espacio.  
  
-sabes Duo, tenias la razón, en ningún otro lado fui feliz, como lo fui contigo-  
  
-cual es tu nombre?-  
  
-mi nombre es... Odin-  
  
-hola Odin, él es Hee-chan, jijiji, no le digas que le dije así frente a ti, no le agrada que le llame así-  
  
-estoy seguro de que si le agrada Duo-  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Y preguntas por mi, de casualidad,  
  
Si salió a relucir una conversación,  
  
Como otra normal,  
  
Si tenia la razón, o si yo estaba mal,  
  
No me puede importar.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Un mes había pasado ya desde que Heero había regresado y no se veía mejoría en Duo, aunque Heero lo visitaba diariamente y pasaba horas platicando con él, comía con él, y en ocasiones lo sacaba a pasear, los doctores no habían podido impedírselo cuando habían visto su mirada tan decidida.  
  
Pero Duo seguía hablándole al espejo, podía pasar horas frente a el platicando con la nada, Heero había intentado quitárselo un día, pero Duo había peleado como toda una fiera por detenerlo, en el transcurso del forcejeo el espejo se había estrellado, Duo había llorado por unos minutos y después lo olvido y comenzó a platicar con Heero como si nada.  
  
Días después Duo le había dicho a Heero que "Heero" ya no lo visitaba, que debía estar molesto por que hablaba mucho con él.  
  
Una mañana Heero llego a la habitación de Duo y lo encontró llorando.  
  
-Odin, Odin, Heero no ha regresado, ya no esta ahí-  
  
apuntaba al espejo mientras abrazaba a Heero  
  
-Duo, yo soy Heero, recuerdas, nunca hubo un Heero en el espejo-  
  
-no?-  
  
-no, estoy aquí, y no te voy a dejar, nunca más-  
  
-Heero?-  
  
-si, soy yo-  
  
Duo lo miraba fijamente, podría ser que Duo recuperara la cordura, después de todo ya no tenia la necesidad de ver a un Heero en el espejo, ya lo tenia a un lado de él, abrazándolo.  
  
-morí el día en que te fuiste de mi-  
  
-Duo, lo siento mucho-  
  
-Heero, ahí, estas, pensé que no regresarías, estabas molesto conmigo, lo siento koi, le diré que se vaya-  
  
Duo había volteado de nuevo al espejo y había comenzado a hablar solo de nuevo.  
  
-Lo siento Odin, necesito tiempo para arreglar las cosas con Heero, tu sabes-  
  
-Duo, yo soy, Heero, por que no me puedes recordar, por que no me puedes reconocer-  
  
-adiós Odin, shuu, shuu-  
  
Duo regresaba con su espejo  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Por que ya no estoy aquí, morí,  
  
morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi,  
  
No estoy, camino por las calles sin pensar,  
  
Oigo sin escuchar, abrazo sin sentir,  
  
Soy el único muerto que puede caminar.  
  
Morí el día en que te fuiste así de mi,  
  
No estoy, solo existe este maldito amor,  
  
Que es más grande que el sol,  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
-Duo?, Duo?-  
  
Heero intentaba sacarlo de su mundo, pero Duo permanecía hundido, y mirando esperanzadamente a su espejo.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
No tiene compasión, no preguntes por mi,  
  
Yo ya no estoy aquí...  
  
Yo ya no estoy aquí.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
FIN  
  
Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer, y serán bien recibidos todos sus reviews, Y ya voy a entrar a clases, ooooh, desgracia, tener que levantarme temprano ya que hago una hora y media de camino, pero todo sea por la mejora de la especie, jajajja cuídense y que tengan un lindo día.  
  
Gracias a quienes me enviaron comentarios sobre mi songfic anterior:  
  
Loreto W  
  
Maryluz-mty  
  
Kenssy  
  
Lady une Barton  
  
Terry Maxwell  
  
GRACIAS 


End file.
